


Trill

by ScoutFeather



Series: Luftkrieg [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/F/F, Loli, Nudity, Parent on Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutFeather/pseuds/ScoutFeather
Summary: A young girl comes home from school. Her two loving mothers need to talk about that test.
Series: Luftkrieg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680580
Kudos: 18





	Trill

In the crisp, breezy weather of an autumn town, a young girl walked in the door of a middle-class home in the late afternoon. A pink backpack stuffed with books and remnants of lunch is deposited near the door. Still wearing school clothes and not bothering to change she pilfered a snack from the kitchen, thinking to herself of homework and classmates.

A voice from another part of the house echoed out and a woman stood at the hallway door, scolding her for eating before dinner. The girl didn’t seem phased as she shrugged her shoulders; her casual dismissal earns her a ruffle of her striking blonde hair, done up in a ponytail.

“The fall parade is in two weeks,” the woman reminded her daughter, “are you taking Ilse with you to the school dance again?” The pair of girls had always been inseparable and did everything together. The young girl had either not discovered an interest in boys yet, or never would. The conversation drifted to romance and cautions of what relationships would one day bring, and the woman found herself reminiscing of loves long past.

There was Yes Mom’s and Of Course’s, and the daughter rolled her eyes, jam on the sides of her mouth from hurried snack-eating. She thought up reasons to excuse herself but a sharp gaze meant she had to stay.

“Your mother will be home soon, and we need to talk about your last test. And would you clean up your plate before you let it sit? Gosh now, come here, what’s this on your face? What a messy eater, would you eat at Ilse’s like this? I certainly hope not, what would her mother and father think?”

The young girl nodded and rose to her feet to stand by the sink with nary a word to argue. There was no sense in digging deeper into a hole one had already placed themselves in. Standing on the tips of her toes she washes her plate, just as the sound of a car pulling into the driveway made itself known.

“Is that a new skirt?” Her Mom was behind her toying with the hem of it while the car pulled in.

“Yes, Mom, I bought it at the mall last weekend with my allowance, Ilse said it looked nice. “

Her Mom tugged at her shirt, pinching the fabric. “Ilse was right, sweetie, and I love these leggings.”

Another woman walked into the kitchen. Taller, of a larger bust. She dropped her purse on the counter and sauntered in.

“Hello dear. I missed you, how was work?” Her Mom turned around and greeted the other woman.

“Just fine, love, and yours?” The two embraced and shared a kiss. The young girl looked over her shoulder from the sink, jealousy creeping up on her.

“Our wonderful daughter here just got her test scores, Kyrie, dear,” said the first.

“Oh? Well, let’s see then.” They exchanged a little bundle of papers and the newcomer leaned against the counter to read. She asked about school and her friends, and the young girl gave her usual template response.

“Fine, Ma. No homework today.” A fib but partially true, it wasn’t due until later.

“Ary, love, did you buy that skirt for her? It’s lovely.” the second woman asked, gazing thoughtfully at their daughter.

“No, honey, I didn’t. She bought it on her own.”

“What’re my test scores, Ma?”

Kyrie paused as she looked over the papers and took her time with them. After a long tantalizing moment, she folded them back up and placed them next to the fridge.

“They’re fine, sweetie. You got an A, isn’t that wonderful?” The girl beamed with pride, overjoyed her hard work had paid off. Kyrie looked her up and down, the sharply dressed one seeing a reflection of herself in her daughter’s lovely outfit.

“I’m loving the skirt, my darling. But I think I’d love it more if it were on the floor.”

The young girl flushed and looked at her in shock.

“Right here, right now? In the kitchen, with the windows open, the blinds up? What if someone saw?” the young girl asked. The dishes were finished long ago by now but still, she hadn’t moved from her place by the sink.

“Of course, Luftie. Right here, right now. If you’d like to, of course. You remember what we talked about?”

“Yes, Ma, I remember.” Luftie toyed with her skirt, tracing along the waistband with her fingers while she looked down at herself. Both her Mom’s were silent while they watched her soundlessly debate. Finally, cheeks flushed more than they had been before, she slipped her fingers under the waist and pulled the garment down to her knees. It dropped the rest of the way to the floor in a little pile and she was left standing there, in her leggings and t-shirt.

Aryanne, who’d been standing a foot or so away the entire time, reached over to tug at the leggings. “These, too, sweetheart, no reason to keep them on. Might as well enjoy some freedom for the evening, don’t you enjoy it when we let you do that?”

“It’s been years since I’ve done that, Mom. Someone could see from outside, can’t we close the window?”

“Nonsense, everyone is in their homes. What’s the worry?” Aryanne pressed gently but her tone was neither forceful nor demanding.

Biting back her shyness Luftie started to tug down her blue and white striped leggings. Her pace was slow and Aryanne helped with a little tug but didn’t push too hard. Down past her knees and nearly to the floor. Her shirt she tugged up and over her head, leaving her head a mess of frayed and loose hairs.

Her tummy was on full view in all its prepubescent glory, and her panties peeked out from above the top of her tights, continuing to make their gradual way down. She still had a little baby fat on her, enough to give her those childish curves. Her skin was youthful, unblemished and glowing.

“Turn around my darling, let Momma take care of the rest.” Aryanne scooted behind her, her daughter complied. Facing the sink, hands on the counter. The rest of her clothes came down all at once, pulled from her bare feet, and taken away for laundry later.

“Now there’s a lovely sight,” said Kyrie, watching intently from the side, “are you little breasts bigger than last I saw? Your little pink nubs seem to be sticking out farther than I remember. Your chest looks to be developing nicely.”

“It’s only been a week, Ma, I don’t think so.” Luftie nervous glanced at each window, trying to assure herself that no one was watching.

“Of course, honey, but it’s still a startling sight each and every time. Why don’t you hop onto the counter, just like so.” Kyrie helped her up, next to the sink, that soft plush bottom sitting directly onto the cold counter. The young girl let out a sound akin to a squeak and squirmed about.

Kyrie’s hands wandered about the young girl’s completely flat chest, fingers splayed so as the cover the most surface area possible. Sliding up and feeling the little nipples between her forefinger and thumb. Back down her stomach and around to the sides of her hips, squeezing her supple tush.

“You have a wonderful little ass. The best in the world.”

“I know, Ma. You’re always saying.”

Aryanne was standing at her other side, stroking Luftie’s hair, smiling broadly like a fool. “She only says it because it’s true,” Aryanne said. “We’re ever-so-lucky to have you.”

As Luftie flushed once more Kyrie’s hand slipped down her stomach once again, this time going straight down the middle, past her waist and further still. Finding the curve of her slowly developing womanhood, the puffy flesh between her legs, two wonderful lips set in the middle. She trailed a finger around her venus mons and down to her labia, prodding the two fatty lips before spreading them with one finger more.

“How’s this, sweetheart, are you starting to feel nice yet?” Kyrie continued her exploration and spoke in a steady tone, but Luftie knew well enough the lust hidden deep inside there.

“Yes, Mom, that feels great. But the window-”

“Hush now,” Aryanne reassured her with a gentle kiss on the lips. Luftie tilted her head, kissed back with an enthusiastic spark of energy, a jolt of electricity between them. Suddenly eager, the little girl kissed and smacked her lips a few times.

Kyrie had lowered herself in front of the counter to the height at which Luftie was sitting. The younger girl needed no more invitation or encouragement than that. Forgetting the window, she spread her thighs obscenely and unabashedly. The room filled with the smacks of gentle kissing, a tongue slithered force between two sets of lips, and suddenly Luftie felt her whole world start to spin and her body tighten.

Between kisses to Aryanne, Luftie started to moan. A deep, guttural sound that started deep, deep inside her. A sound that came out whether she willed it to or not. Her parents had long taught her that these sounds were good, to be treasured and let out, not bottled up inside.

She tilted up her hips and started to push back at the wide, erratically thrusting tongue that invaded her warm inner canals. Kyrie was relentless with her tongue lashings, pushing deeper and thrashing about, then mixing it up with attention to Luftie’s tiny, throbbing love button that poked itself out of hiding just enough to be discovered. Every tiny touch seemed to drive her mad, and Kyrie was not one for subtly.

Aryanne had given up on kissing when Luftie threw her head back and started to moan. Instead, she bent down and drew attention to the two pert, stiff little buds on the girl’s chest, licking and flicking them with her tongue one after the other. Using her teeth, she delicately grazed along the sensitive breast and gave the slightest of nibbles. Caught it in her teeth. Tugged gently.

Luftie was beyond sensitivity. Drive mad with lust she started to pant and writhe about. She rocked her hips back and forth as sweat dripped down her brow. Both small hands gripped the countertop and braced herself on the edge. Her little toes curled, held out in the air and suspended by Kyrie’s grip while the woman lavished her in wonderful tongue-pleasure.

“Oh Ma, oh Mom. I can’t hold it back any longer.” Luftie panted and moaned out particularly loud.

“Don’t hold it back, sweetheart, darling, my love.” Kyrie broke free long enough to encourage her, biting her gently on the thigh. Luftie threw her head back and squealed at the overwhelming sensitivity of her entire body. Seeking to drive her off the wall, Kyrie slipped the tip of her thumb right into the young girl’s bottom, pushing past the tight ring and wiggling it around the first knuckle. Then, she dove back in, found that girl’s clit, and gave it the tongue lashing of her life.

Luftie exploded like a bundle of fireworks, jolting up off the countertop several inches while both adults held her in place. The attention, the pleasure, the sheer love she felt radiating off of them, it was too much. She began to scream out and squirt clear nectar into Kyrie’s mouth. The woman responded by driving the rest of her thumb right up the poor girl’s rectum. Luftie squeezed and clenched with all her might.

Aryanne did most of the holding so that her daughter didn’t fly off the counter. As she well knew, Luftie tended to jolt, to thrash, and to scream. She rubbed the girl’s chest and toyed with both nipples at the same time.

Luftie kept writhing and kicking about as Kyrie continued her assault. One orgasm wasn’t enough for her, and she knew her daughter had more to give. Luftie’s feet wrapped around the back of her head and pulled her in, deeper and closer to everything that felt nice and amazing.

“Mom! Mom! Ma! Ohmygosh!”

“There’s my sweet girl. Let it all out and don’t hold back. Show Ma how much you love her.” Aryanne whispered into her ear while she massaged and squeezed.

Kyrie’s thumb was plummeting in and out, strumming her like an instrument, forcing her rear to clench and squeeze, sending further ripples through her body.

“Ma I think I’m gonna—Aaaaaaaah!”


End file.
